


Nightmares

by Freaklord666



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freaklord666/pseuds/Freaklord666
Summary: Yuri wakes up in the middle of the night after a nightmare. Victor comforts him.
Relationships: Victuri - Relationship, victorxyuri - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> My friends wanted a fanfic on this topic and I said "sure" and here we are.

“You're not worth it anymore, Yuri,” Victor told him, turning around. “I'm sorry. I can’t be your coach anymore.”   
“Victor, wait!”  
“Goodbye, Yuri,”  
“VICTOR!”  
Yuri woke up thrashing, a cold sweat soaking the bed sheets. He slowly pushed himself up. He choked on a sob and grabbed his hair, tugging on the locks.  
That nightmare shook him more than the rest. Victor meant so much to him. If he lost his coach, he wouldn't know what he'd do. But Victor felt more to Yuri than just a coach. He was a shoulder to cry on, a lifelong friend.  
Maybe… maybe even more than that.  
Yuri looked down at the ring he wore on his finger. He smiled tiredly. Victor was definitely more than just a friend. That kiss had inspired so many feelings to come out of hiding. Victor brought out another side of him he had never seen before. The thought of losing those feelings along with his heart crushed him. He never wanted Victor to leave him. He never wanted to leave Victor.  
He cherished their time together. The moments they laughed, the moments they cried. They were always there for each other. When Victor had said he would marry Yuri after he won gold, his heart skipped a beat. He loved Victor with all his heart, but did the man love him back?  
“Yuri?” a quiet voice asked.  
“Victor?” Yuri looked up, gazing into Victor’s light blue eyes.  
Victor had his silver night robe draped around his shoulders, barefoot and only gray boxers to cover his pale body.  
“Yuri, why did you scream?” Victor walked into the room, sitting down next to him and slipping his legs under the warm covers. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?”  
“I-I'm fine, Victor,” Yuri laughed weakly, tucking a smooth black strand behind his ear. “I- uhm, had a nightmare.”  
“What about?” his coach wrapped his arm around Yuri’s shoulders and pulled him close to his chest.  
Yuri inhaled Victor’s scent. “You- you didn't want me as your student anymore, and you left me,” tears pricked at the skater’s eyes, avoiding the other’s gaze. “You weren't coming back.”  
Victor planted a warm kiss on Yuri’s forehead. “You know,” he started. “I made a promise to you. I will never leave you, Yuri. Never. I love you too much.”  
Yuri looked up with wide eyes. “You love me?”  
Victor smiled gently, staring deep into Yuri’s warm, brown eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, Victor saw the gold rings glisten in the faint moonlight. “Very much.”  
He leaned closer to his coach. “I love you too,”


End file.
